


8 "Take my seat"

by allousive



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag this, that'll do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-15 04:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19605106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allousive/pseuds/allousive
Summary: Teddy's had a long day, he just wants to see James.





	8 "Take my seat"

**Author's Note:**

> that summary is probably the worst thing i've ever written but i honestly did not know what else to write. anyway, enjoy x

* * *

8 "Take my seat"

Healer training was no joke and Teddy was absolutely knackered. But instead of heading home he was making his way to the pub as he’d promised James. The two had been officially together for around 3 months, although other than their family, Teddy wasn’t entirely sure who knew, as they’d really made no point of telling people. He knew James would be there with friends from work, it seemed as though meeting in the pub on a Friday after work was some sort of tradition amongst the Auror’s, especially the young ones. A part of Teddy honestly thought about bailing and just heading home, but him and James hadn’t seen each other since Monday and he had promised after all.

So, he made his way into the pub, coat slung over his arm as he’d decided to walk instead of apparate and it was reasonably warm out. Much like every Friday night, it was busy from the door to the bar and Teddy had to push his way through groups of people in order to get to the center so he could start looking for James, or anyone he recognised honestly. Thankfully it wasn’t long until he caught sight of James’ friend Leo sat around a table in a far corner. As he got closer he caught sight of the rest of the group, including Albus and finally James who was sat with his back to the door.

Albus looked up and waved just as Teddy got close enough to rest a hand on James’ shoulder, the younger man turning around immediately, face breaking out in a grin as he saw Teddy.

The way James looked at him made Teddy’s stomach flip. It was pathetic really, how utterly besotted he was with the younger man. Internally, he was dancing with joy to be reunited with his boyfriend once again, externally he just smiled calmly back at him, not wanting to look like an utter prat in front of James’ friends.

“Hi! You made it! How was work?” The tone of James’ voice was clearly full of excitement and judging by the empty pint glasses on the table, slightly enhanced by alcohol. Naturally, James wasn’t bothered about how he came across to people, he was happy to see Teddy and he was going to make sure everyone knew it.

“Hi, yes I did. Work was the same as ever, long, tiring.” Teddy nodded down at James, smiling fondly before turning to the rest of the table and greeting them.

Most of them Teddy recognised, Albus of course and a few faces of people like Leo, who James had gone to Hogwarts with and ended up going into the same profession. As he looked around at the group he noticed no spare chairs, so he made the executive decision to go the bar, at least giving himself something to do.

“I’m going to get some drinks, what does everyone want?” He asked the group of which he counted ten.

Once he’d taken all the orders he moved toward the bar, Albus getting up from his seat and following to help.

“You got here just in time, James had started wondering out loud when you were getting here.” Albus told Teddy, clapping him on the back.

“How long have you been here?” Teddy asked as they approached the bar, trying to change the topic away from him and James before he started grinning like a madman and gave Albus something else to take the piss about.

“About an hour, got here around 7 I think, but I reckon James and his lot have been here since six.”

Albus and Teddy chatted amicably as they stood at the bar and ordered everyone’s drinks, once they’d arrived Teddy took hold of as many as he could carry then floated the others back to the table. The group was engaged in what looked like a heated conversation yet James still had his eye on the bar, watching as Teddy returned. Something about his gaze made Teddy feel like his insides were molten. Once all the drinks had been handed out Teddy picked up his glass and took a swig, the liquid running soothingly down his throat. James appeared to be looking around for something, not engaging in the conversation as he had been before. Before long he turned to look up at Teddy, who was leaning against the back of James’ chair, with an expression that Teddy couldn’t quite read.

He looked down at the other man and raised a questioning eyebrow. James answered him by standing up and moving away from his chair.

“Here. _Take my seat_.” James offered, gesturing toward the chair.

“It’s fine James.”

“Seriously Teddy, sit down, you look knackered and I’ve been sitting for the last two hours anyway.”

Knowing how stubborn the Potter’s could be, Teddy took the seat, smiling gratefully at James as he did so. Once he’d placed his glass down on the table he pushed the chair further out from the table and turned to look at James who was standing next to him, talking across the table to one of his friends.

Thinking nothing of it, Teddy reached up towards James and put his hand on the other’s hip, pulling him closer until he was within the right distance for Teddy to pull him down onto his lap. The whole time James hadn’t been paying attention and it wasn’t until he collided with Teddy’s thighs did he turn back to his boyfriend with a confused look.

“What are you doing?” James asked quietly, his cheeks a faint hue of pink.

“We can share the seat.” Teddy replied, winding his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulling him closer until his back was practically flush with Teddy’s chest.

No one at the table commented, either they hadn’t noticed or what was more likely, they just didn’t care. Across the table, Teddy caught the eye of Albus who was smiling knowingly at the two. Teddy didn’t care what that smile meant, he simply pressed a gentle kiss to the back of James’ neck and took another sip of his drink.

* * *


End file.
